


Almost

by Dallas_Skies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas_Skies/pseuds/Dallas_Skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of an AU where Oliver and Felicity never discuss their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

He's happy.  
She's happy.  
He went to Verdant with a girl.  
She went to dinner with Ray Palmer.  
He stayed out late.  
She stayed out late.  
He says he doesn't think about her anymore.  
She says she doesn't think about him anymore.  
He didn't have a good time.  
She didn't have a good time.  
He wished he was with her.  
She wished she was with him.  
He didn't sleep.  
She didn't sleep.  
He wishes she was in bed with him.  
She wishes he was in bed with her.

The Next Day:  
He asks how her night was.  
She says it was great.  
He says the same.  
She says he looks tired.  
He says he was up late.  
She looks hurt.  
He asks if she's okay.  
She says she has plans and has to go.  
He says to have fun.  
She cries when she leaves the foundry.  
He almost goes after her.  
She almost waits.  
But he doesn't.  
But she doesn't.  
He wonders if she knows how much he loves her.  
She wonders if he knows how much she loves him.  
He never runs after her.  
She never waits for him.

10 Years Later:  
He never settles down.  
She gets married to Ray and has a step-son.

He goes out as the Arrow and gets injured bad one night.  
She cries and gasps at all the blood.  
He knows he's a goner.  
She still tries to save him.  
He says he loves her and always will.  
She says she loves him too.  
He starts fading.  
She asks why he never came for her.  
He has no answer.  
She begs him not to leave her.  
He wishes she was his.  
She wishes he was hers.  
He dies.  
She dies with him.


End file.
